


Groundless Leisure

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Lighthearted, Prompt Fill, Short Ficlet, Sky - Freeform, dannymay2020, day 20 prompt, flight, prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny's favorite power is flight.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Groundless Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay2020, Day 20 Prompt, Sky.

**Danny May 2020**

Sky

Groundless Leisure

Danny floated high in the sky, above the clouds. It was quiet and peaceful. No ghosts or ghost hunters to bother him, just the vast expanses of the twilight sky above him. He stretched out, flipping over to float on his back as he gazed at the stars just coming visible. His core purred contently beside his heart as he drank in the constellations. Sam and Tucker didn’t always understand how he felt about the sky and space, but they were supportive and did their best to help him make room in his schedule for this pastime. 

His eyes half-lidded in bliss, Danny just basked in the starlight, gently rocking with the slight breeze. Once the moon had risen, he reluctantly turned back towards the Earth. He let gravity take him and gave off a faint laugh as he sped towards the ground, taking back control of his flight once buildings were close enough to make out. He twisted, lighter than the air itself, as he flew home. He might not get very much sleep, but moments like this made it worthwhile.


End file.
